Lost and Found
by NorseAmongGreeks
Summary: Emerald Albarn is Maka's adoptive older sister. This is the story of her returning to her roots and discovering a history she never knew she had. Even then, she has to deal with her biological family and having an absolute prick for a twin brother. But the will never be her true family, not as long as Maka and Death Scythe are alive. Kid/OC. Flames will be thrown in the fireplace.
1. Chapter 1

Maka looked up at her older sister, and even though her parents had just told her that her older sister had been adopted, she couldn't see her as anything but a family member. The five year old knew that, no matter what, this girl would always be her big sister. And that was that. Her name may have been Emerald Potter, but now it was Emerald Albarn. And that was the wat it was going to stay, for now and forever. Especially if Maka or her mom and or her dad had anything to say about it. And that was that.

~~LINE BREAK~~

Emerald Albarn was six when she met her father's meister, Lord Death, for the first time. Sure, she had heard about him from the stories her mother had told her and her little sister Maka, but she had only known him as the headmaster of the Death Weapon Meister Academy, or DWMA, or the leader of Death City. She had never thought of him as her father's meister, but she rarely thought of him as her father either. Not because she was adopted, but because he was unfaithful to her mother. She looked up to her mother, and because her mother had no respect for him, she mirrored that with the same lack of respect in herself. But now her mother had been taken. Not by Kishin, but by two magic users who were after her, but had gotten her mother instead. She had been thrown into a state of depression.

Maybe her father was more observant of other people's pain than she gave him credit for. Or maybe Maka was so worried about her that she had put aside her own dislike for their father and gone to him for help pulling her sister out of her perceived slump. Whatever it was, her father had decided it was take your oldest kid to work day. Which basically meant that he dragged her with him up to the Academy and into the Death Room. Lord Death was strange, but Emerald didn't doubt that he was powerful. She was pretty bored until another being walked in. He was a boy about her age, with black hair with three stripes on the left side, and gold eyes. Suddenly, Emerald was sure she wanted to come back.

~~LINE BREAK~~

Emerald's Papa, Death Scythe, was both happy and surprised when his eldest daughter, who he had no blood relation to, was not only a weapon, but a double edged scythe, as well as being able to transform into a pair of pistols. To have two forms, as well as being able to perform a split transformation, was very rare, especially considering that his daughter was only eight. Maka, his six year old, while not as reverent as her father, was still amazed by her sister's newfound talent. Death Scythe was taking her back up to DWMA, to see Lord Death about enrollment.

Emerald, or Emery as people preferred to call her, let her father lead her up the steps to DWMA. She had come up here many times since that very first time her father had dragged her up the giant staircase, because she always seemed happier after going to the Academy. Her father thought that it was because Lord Death managed to cheer her up with his childish attitude, but it was really because of his son, Death the Kid. He was funny, and witty, and he was grateful to her because she had helped to calm some of his neurotic tendencies, so he wasn't so obsessed with symmetry.

She walked into the Death Room, and was surprised to see Kid arguing with his father. They didn't notice when she and her father walked in, so she heard part of their argument. "No. Absolutely not. You cannot go off on your own until you have a partner." Lord Death yelled at his son. Kid looked up, defiance shining in his golden eyes. "Why, dad? I can take care of myself!" "But you're not a weapon, and a meister without a weapon is unstable and defenseless." Lord Death yelled. Before Kid could yell back, I coughed. "Maybe it's not my place, but apparently I'm a weapon, so if you really wanted a weapon..." I trailed off. They were staring at me. All three of them.

Kid seemed to break out of the trance first. "You really mean that?" He asked. She nodded. Emery had never been surer of anything.

~~LINE BREAK~~

Maka was not feeling happy. Her big sister had come home from the Academy, and immediately started piling clothes into a backpack. She looked beyond ecstatic, so Maka had gone to her father, asking him why big sister looked so happy. He had looked down at the six year old and smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes. He had told her that big sister had found a partner and was heading off into the world to help eradicate some of the evils. So Maka had gone to her big sister to ask if she was really leaving. When she nodded in response, Maka asked if she was leaving forever. Emery looked surprised by the question, but then she shook her head. "Course I'm not leaving forever, I got to come back to make sure that you get a good partner. Plus, I can't leave my little sister behind forever." Maka was so happy that she hugged her sister and cried into her shirt.

~~LINE BREAK~~

A figure in a black suit walked through the main gates of Death City, holding a pair of twin pistols. He looked around at the city that he called home, the city that his father lived in. He didn't really live anywhere, travelling from place to place, customizing his weapons, and defeating the evils in this world. The Pre-Kishin with Kishin eggs for souls. The boy was only twelve, but he looked older, and more ragged, but he was a traveler, so it was to be expected. He began speaking, seemingly to nothing. "Good to be back, huh?" He asked. A girl's voice responded, "Yeah, good to be home. Good to see our families again."

They walked up to a black and red mansion decked out with skull decorations. The boy threw the weapons into the air. They transformed into blue lights and merged together, forming into a girl. The dark haired, green eyed girl stretched, yawning. "Staying in weapon form hurts like hell," She said, and he shook his head, chuckling. He pulled the door open, and the girl walked in, followed by the boy. They strolled casually through the first room and into the room that must have been the dining room. Granted, there was only a man and a girl sitting in the room eating, but it was still obvious it was a dining room.

The girl sitting at the table sprang up and hugged the dark haired girl. When she pulled away the man hugged the dark haired girl as well. When the dark haired girl had gotten free and turned to the other girl, "Sup, Maka?" She asked. Maka smiled. "While you and Kid were gone, I started at the Academy. My partner's name is Soul." She responded. "Are we allowed to meet your partner?" Kid asked. Maka nodded. When they met Soul, Emery pulled him aside for a 'talk.' He came out afraid, but not obviously hurt. Neither one would ever tell what Emery had said to Soul that day.

~~LINE BREAK~~

 **AN: This breaks right after Kid and his weapons join the Academy, but he only has one weapon in this story.**

Winning the fight against Black*Star and Soul was fun. Getting dragged off by Lord Death for a lecture about how they shouldn't "endanger the students" wasn't. After Lord Death had finished his rant, he turned to them and said, "Now, I didn't drag you up here just to yell at you. You two, as well as two of my finest Meister and Weapon teams, are going to be sent as security and protection for a school in Ireland. There will be a tournament held, and you guys will be allowed to enter, if you wish. It is a magic school, so most of you would be at a distinct disadvantage. I will give more details when the others arrive."

Four people walked in. It was Maka and Soul, as well as Black*Star and his partner. Lord Death explained the situation. Maka had the sense to voice the question, "What school are we going to?"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The tournament you are being sent as security for is the Triwizard Tournament. The reason your being sent is there's a man there, who has devoured so many soul's in his quest for power that he is on the very edge of becoming a Kishin. He was turned into spirit form, but his soul still exists. We believe he will try to make a comeback. You must try to prevent this, and if he does succeed in making a comeback, destroy him and consume his soul."

"Who is this man?" Kid asked.

"Voldemort."


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _Who is this man?" Kid asked._

 _"_ _Voldemort."_

Emery stood in the Death Room, waiting for her friends to arrive for transport to this 'Hogwarts' school. She was staring off into space when she was startled by someone speaking. She turned to see Lord Death staring at her. "I'm sorry, Lord Death, I didn't hear you." She said.

"I need to tell you something. You know how you discovered that you have something kind of like witch magic. This is because you are originally from that world. But you were transported here when you were young, and when we contacted your parents they said they didn't want you back. I didn't tell you any of this because I didn't want you to be weighed down by it. But, since you're going back, I thought you had the right to know." Lord Death spoke.

Emery nodded. She wouldn't have wanted that burden. Especially when she was younger. But she was fourteen now, and had been traveling and defeating pre-Kishin for almost six years now. She could handle her original family not wanting her. She had Spirit and Maka now, and Lord Death and Kid, so she didn't need her original family. It still hurt a little, though.

Lord Death stood there in silence with her, and they stayed that way until Kid walked in with his duffel bag. He walked over to stand with Emery. "You nervous?" She asked. "No, not really. The only thing is that they have magic and we don't." Kid responded. "Some of us do," She replied. Kid nodded, before saying, "Yes but one person's untamed power is no good against a thousand people's with training." Emery nodded.

Maka and Soul showed up next. They were the youngest of the group. Maka was twelve and Soul was thirteen. Next up was Emery who was three months younger than Kid, and they were both fourteen. Next up was Black*Star, who was fifteen, and the oldest, Tsubaki, was sixteen. After a while, Black*Star and Tsubaki showed up, Black*Star going off about how a god should always be fashionably late. Lord Death herded them all into a group for transportation. He used his powers to zap them, transporting them all the way to Ireland.

~LINE BREAK~

Popping into existence on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were a group of six teenagers. Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore knew this because he felt the slight tingling of the wards at their arrival. He contacted an old friend who owed him a favor asking for increased protection during the Triwizard Tournament. The friend had contacted him saying that he had invoked a favor from another, especially powerful, friend, who was sending some of his best recruits in. Apparently the highest level was a three star team, and he was sending in his only three star team and two of the best two star teams. So Albus felt protected.

Albus strolled down to the entry hall to meet them. Just as he reached the bottom of the stairs, the door was pushed open to reveal a group of teenagers. There was a boy with spiky, blue hair dressed in black and gray standing with a girl with long black hair also dressed in gray. Then there was a blond girl with a blouse, tie, skirt, combat boots, and a trench coat standing with a boy with spiky white hair dressed in a hoodie and jeans. The third pair was a black haired boy with a black and white suit standing with a dark haired girl with a hoodie, graphic tee, jeans, and high-tops. Not the most impressive looking group, but they would do.

Albus walked forward to greet them. Upon seeing him, the boy in the suit stepped forward and said, "You must be Albus Dumbledore." "Yes I am, my boy," Albus responded. "We are at your service, sir, but we'd rather not introduce ourselves until the feast tonight." The boy replied. "Very well, let me show you to your rooms."

Albus left them to get settled in, not knowing that they would start talking about him the moment he left.

~LINE BREAK~

That night after the students had piled in, Albus stood to make an announcement. "As some of you may know, Hogwarts is hosting the Triwizard Tournament this year. Because two other magical schools will be here also, I have hired some extra security. They should be coming up here to introduce themselves."

As soon as he had finished speaking the doors opened, revealing the six teens. As they walked forward, people started snickering. 'This is the extra security?' they thought.

When they reached the front and turned to face the audience, it was clear that they had heard the laughter of the students. The dark-haired girl in the graphic tee stepped forward and began to speak. "You may laugh at us, thinking that we look small and unimpressive, but you should know. The evil man you call Voldemort, for the one time you have defeated him, we have defeated over a hundred men, just as powerful and just as dangerous. So don't make the mistake of thinking that we do not have the power to protect you." Her little speech effectively shut everyone up.

"Now then, we'll introduce ourselves." The girl said before stepping back. The blue-haired boy and the long black-haired girl stepped forward. " I AM BLACK*STAR!" The boy bellowed. "I'm Tsubaki," The girl said quietly. Then the two stepped back and the white-haired boy and the blonde girl stepped forward. "My name's Soul," The boy said. "And I'm Maka," The girl added. Then they retreated, and the last two stepped forward. "I am Death the Kid," The black-haired boy spoke. "Emerald," The girl with messy black hair stated simply.

Albus stood again. "They will be welcome at all the tables, and may be attending classes with you if they like. Treat them with the respect you treat one another with. And now, let the feast begin!"

~LINE BREAK~

Emerald separated from Kid, promising to meet up with him later to discuss their plans for the coming year. She then plopped herself down in an empty space at the table for 'Gryffindorks' or something along those lines. The girl looked more than surprised at having Emery sitting next to her, but that was to be expected. She didn't look like the most popular girl in the year, so she probably had thought that none of the new kids would be interested in her, but Emery had always been drawn to the outcasts.

"So, you already know my name's Emerald, but I go by Emery. What about you?" Emery asked. "Umm, I'm Hermione. I'm really not that important, you sure you don't want to sit with, like, Charlus Potter?" Hermione responded. "No, you seem cooler." Emery responded.

And that was the start of a wonderful friendship.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Umm, I'm Hermione. I'm really not that important, you sure you don't want to sit with, like, Charlus Potter?" Hermione responded. "No, you seem cooler." Emery responded._

 _And that was the start of a wonderful friendship._

Emery broke from Hermione after the feast, with promises of meeting up the next day and, maybe, allowing Hermione to drag her to one of her classes, which Hermione had all but insisted on after Emery accidentally let it slip that she had the ability to perform magic (of some sort.) Wandering through the corridors of Hogwarts without her friends, it gave her an appreciation of how large the school actually was. It was easily as large as, if not larger than, DWMA. Maybe wandering around in a constantly changing castle without her friends was not a good idea. She was fascinated by the moving pictures that decorated the castle, and by the fact that magic was accepted and not feared here.

Emery was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't realize that she was completely lost. 'Good job,' Emery said to herself. She then expanded her mind to access her meister's location so that she could find her way back to the dorms that the six of them were sharing. As soon as she had found Kid, he shot a message through the bond. 'Where are you?' He asked. 'No idea,' she responded simply. She wandered back through the castle by tracing her meister's soul wavelength until she reached the door to the room that the group was sharing. She pushed it open to find Black*Star passed out on the couch. She carefully picked her way around him before finding her own bed and collapsing.

LINE BREAK

Hermione walked down to breakfast, feeling as if the previous day had all been some sort of crazy dream. There were some new kids coming to protect the students, and one of them, Emery, by far the coolest person Hermione had ever met, had actually come to talk to her and called her interesting. From someone who was barely even noticed by her classmates, having a real life superwoman tell her she was interesting seemed like a dream come true, which all but convinced her that it hadn't really happened and she was going insane.

She walked into the Great Hall to find that she was, in fact, not going insane, and that Emery really did in fact exist. She was sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table with the rest of her group of friends that she had come with. Hermione couldn't help feeling slightly disappointed, but she realized that it was silly of her to be, because of course Emery had friends of her own, and they were here and had known her for much longer.

Lost in her own thoughts, she barely recognized that someone had plopped down next to her. She only looked up when a hand was waved in front of her face and a voice she recognized as Emery's said, "Earth to Hermione?" Hermione zoned back in to find herself face to face with Emery, who was looking at her with something akin to worry etched onto her face. When she saw Hermione's watchful gaze instead of a fazed out one, she gave her a cheeky grin. She then turned to her toast and promptly swallowed half of it in one bite.

Hermione shook her head at her new friend's antics. "You're going to choke," She said. Emery chuckled to herself, before speaking. "My friend Kid says that all the time." Hermione nodded, remembering Kid from the night before. She turned to Emery and asked, "You want to come to classes with me today?" Emery looked thoughtful. "Sure, I guess. I don't think we're doing patrols or anything. I'll tell Kid," She responded.

Emery got up and strode over to the boy in the black suit, who was engaged in conversation with the girl with the trench coat. She exchanged a few words with the two of them, and when she came back she was joined by the girl. Emery sat down and the girl slid in next to Emery. "Hermione, this is my LITTLE sister Maka, Maka this is Hermione," Emery introduced them. Hermione and Maka shook hands. "Would it be okay if she joined us?" Emery asked Hermione. Hermione nodded; the more the merrier.

LINE BREAK

Maka found the magic classes to be very interesting. She turned around to ask Hermione a question to see her sister staring off into space with a blank look on her face. Maka shook her head at her sister's antic. She proceeded to ask Hermione her question which Hermione answered patiently. The Transfiguration Teacher, Professor McGonagall, was about to go into a new topic when some sniggers erupted from the other side of the classroom.

A couple of boys, two redheads, were laughing about something that they had just done. At that moment, Emery shot up as something hit her in the head. It was a note that Emery pulled open, read over, then looked up and glared at the two boys. Maka leaned over to Hermione and asked her, "Who are those two boys?" "Charlus Potter, the boy-who-lived, and Ronald Weasley, his best friend. There the biggest idiots in this grade, but everyone thinks that Charlus is a hero because he banished a dark wizard when he was younger, so he gets away with everything."

Right after Hermione had finished speaking, Emery handed the note down to Maka. Maka read it and she understood the glare. The note read, 'Hey baby. Want to meet up with me by the lake. –Charlus." Maka smirked. She leaned over to Hermione and showed her the note. "I don't think he is going to get away with this one." Hermione chuckled. Charlus Potter, the great hero, was in for it this time. And Maka guessed that the majority of this school would probably glad to see it happen. Hell, half of them would probably pay to see it. And that was before Death the Kid found out.


End file.
